


I Got You Tea

by Mr_Eren_Arlert



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Blowjobs, Eremin - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, Mmmm, Smut, Tea, basically my headcanon of what happened over the time skip in the recent chapters, bc he cleans the broom closets, eren and armin are in a secret relationship and levis the only one who caught on, eren jaeger/armin arlert - Freeform, im only a humble meme farmer, it made this in like 30 mins pls don't judge, this was a part two for another fic a wrote but my computer deleted it rip, uhhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 12:24:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10639785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_Eren_Arlert/pseuds/Mr_Eren_Arlert
Summary: Eren gets tea and a bj.





	

**Author's Note:**

> heeeeYYYYYYY so this is the second fic ive posted on here. I hope to add more when im done fuckening around and The Wedding Papers was mostly a test fic, but thank you all who gave kudos<3 that really makes me happy. this fic is a second part of one fic that my computer deleted so some things may be confusing. basically: eren and armin are dating and levi's ass knows but he gives them their space. this is basically a headcanon but I also wanted smut rip I love yall

Eren gingerly picked the two tin mugs from the counter, placing the sugar and cream back into their proper places. It was early morning. Last night was riddled with fidgeting and tossing in bed before he gave up and sat at his desk, and with Armin having arrived for bed so late they didn’t get much sleep. Still, it was quiet and peaceful, and even with the sun rising from beyond the horizon Eren strayed away from the window. It would be a whole lot prettier to look at with Armin.

Carefully pushing his back against the kitchen door Eren walked into the hallway, and due to keeping an eye out for anyone to his eye level he almost bumped into the corporal. “Ah, shit, sorry.” Eren winced, almost having spilled tea on the floor. Levi didn’t even flinch, his motionless face boring into Eren’s skin. “If you’re that thirsty then take the kettle. Two cups doesn’t make sense.” He drawled. Eren’s heart jumped, knowing how suspicious it looks to return to his room with another mug that obviously wasn’t for himself.

“I-I, uh, well-“”Just take the kettle next time. There’s always someone asking questions around here.” Levi droned, and he brushed past Eren into the kitchen.

He had that weird look, Eren noticed, as if he knew something. Eren couldn’t tell, with that dreadful stare on Levi’s face. Remembering that Levi might find a couple stray specks of sugar Eren hurried along before Levi could call him back.

Armin’s back was to the door, but he turned in the bed when Eren stepped in, two steaming cups of tea in his hands. “You look a bit frazzled. Something happen?” he asked, sitting up in the bed after Eren laid the tin mugs on the night stand. Eren shucked off his pants and his shirt, back into his sleeping shorts before climbing into bed with Armin.

“Levi asked why I had two cups. He didn’t dwell on it, though. I was still stuttering like an idiot.” Eren laughed quietly. “Here’s your tea. I put some honey in it.”

“Thank you.” Armin said tenderly, pressing a kiss to Eren’s cheekbone. Eren gave him a smile and brought his cup to his chapped lips.

Warm liquid filled his mouth, sweet and creamy, moving down his chest as he swallowed. Armin nestled his head against Eren’s naked chest, and Eren laid his cheek over his lover’s soft hair. “I still haven’t went over the plan with you.” He reminded him. “It’s still fresh in my head. I can summarize it now and go into detail later.”

“No, no. Let’s just have this moment to ourselves. We don’t have to report to duty until noon anyway.”

Armin nodded, sipping his hot tea and pressing wet kisses up Eren’s chest. The other man shivered, and he waited until Armin’s lips went up his neck and over his jaw to capture them in a deep kiss.

“So we don’t have to do anything until noon?” he asked, whispering against Eren’s lips. Eren hummed his confirmation, pressing one more kiss to Armin’s forehead before sipping his tea. “We can just be lazy until then.”

“It’s pretty early. We have lots of time.” Armin drawled.

“For what?”

“Things.”

“Yeah? What kind of “things?”

“Well, you could start by stuffing your cock in my mouth.” He said truthfully, and Eren sputtered on his tea. “Y-You really have no shame, do you?” Eren said, his voice a lot softer than he’d like to admit. Armin just shrugged, tracing the rim of his cup before setting it down on the nightstand. “I mean, it’s been a while. I thought now would be a good time.”

“You could make it a bit more subtle. You always like to take it slow.”

“Maybe I want it a lot faster this time. Two weeks really feels like years. Don’t make me wait any longer.” Armin said huskily, and Eren felt shivers down his spine.

“What do you want me to do?” “Just sit back and relax.” “It’s hard for me to do that when you want me to shove my cock into your mouth.” Eren breathed, and Armin kissed him, deep and wet, before caressing his neck.

“I remember when I could fit it down my throat. We were younger then.” Armin sighed, his eyes fluttering shut as he licked under Eren’s ear. “God, you’ve gotten a lot bigger since then. I can barely fit it all in my mouth now.” Armin rasped. “I’ll try. I’ll sure as hell try to.”

“God, you’re gonna kill me one day.” Eren moaned, letting Armin’s hands push him down in the bed while they travelled down his chiseled chest, brushing over nipples and pressing into his abs. Eren’s heart was pounding, his cock already starting to tent in excitement. Armin looked up with big, hazy eyes and licked his pink lips.

It had been a while, since they were able to do this, and Eren didn’t know if he should suck Armin off afterwards or fuck him against the wall once he has his cock nice and hard. He watched with clouded eyes as Armin kissed down his stomach, his hands placed on his thighs to spread them while he mouthed the coarse curls of dark hair under the hem of Eren’s underwear.

“Look how big it is already.” Armin said innocently, and Eren swore fire ran down his hips and thighs. Slender fingers picked at the hem and slid them off of tan legs, and Eren laid naked while Armin just took a moment to stare at his half-hard cock, the foreskin twitching over the pink head. Eren rocked his hips forward, trying to get any contact besides the cold air, and Armin tucked a lock of hair behind his ear before leaning down to brush the tip of his tongue against the slit.

“Fuck, are you really gonna do this now?” Eren whined, bucking his hips up. Armin shushed him, pinning his hips down before sticking out his pink tongue and running it from the base of his balls to the tip of his shaft. Eren gasped, shocks of pleasure shooting up his cock.

“You work so hard..” Armin pouted, kissing Eren’s inner thighs. “You’re all tired and stressed. I bet you need something to make you feel good. Something that makes your cock feel good.”

He ran his tongue over the cock again, and he gripped the base to jerk Eren off slowly. Eren fucked into Armin’s hand, and Armin gave him a sweet smile before pressing another kiss to the head.

“During the meeting last night, I kept thinking about you.” Armin purred between licks. “I knew I couldn’t do it last night, with how tired you were, but, god, I wanted your cum in my mouth. I wanted this nice, big dick throbbing on my lips and leaking down my throat. I wanted those big balls in my hands.” Armin moaned, and Eren grunted along, entangling his fingers into Armin’s golden hair.

“You’re terrible.” Eren whimpered, every word turning him on more and more. “I could be fucking you right now.”

“Mmm~. Maybe later~.” Armin purred, and he went back to kissing the cock in his hands. “You deserve so much. Let me at least pamper you.”

Eren laid back and watched Armin’s pretty pink lips wrap around his cock and suck. He took him in, little by little, and Eren observed his lover slurping off his wet cock to tongue his balls and nibble the veins and foreskin. Eren moaned throatily, and he tugged on Armin’s hair.

Soft hands cupped his balls, and Armin fondled them until Eren’s toes curled and his head was throat back against the pillow. Armin sucking on one before taking them both into his mouth, and Eren moaned again as long fingers played with his pubic hair and flicked the leaking head.

Eren writhed. Armin hummed and moaned around Eren’s balls and pulled off to take the thick cock into his mouth again. The salty weight of it on his tongue, Eren’s precum smeared on his lips and the head throbbing against his cheek, it was all so exciting, and when Armin sat up to wipe up the mess and lick it off his fingers Eren saw the tent in his underwear. “Want me to take care of you after you finish?” Eren breathed.

“We’ll see. Maybe you get to watch me do it myself if you want.” Armin purred, and Eren barely had time to reply before Armin’s mouth was on him again.

The thought of Armin’s fingers up his ass, his pale hands around his pretty cock, popped into Eren’s head, and the hand jerking off the base of his cock made the fire in his hips burn hotter. Armin was eager now, bobbing his head and sticking his ass in the air to suck Eren’s big cock.

One tug on the cock had Eren whimpering. Armin’s mouth, his hands, his cheeks flushed and red, they were all over Eren, and every time Armin sucked hard on his cock he moaned even louder, edging closer and closer to climax.

Armin decided that Eren finally had enough. His thighs twitched and his biceps flexed, and the blissed out expression on Eren’s face meant that he was awaiting release. Taking both hands, Armin rubbed Eren’s balls as he took him in as deep as he could, and with each buck of Eren’s hips he moaned around the dick.

Soon his thrusts became erratic, and Eren cursed and moaned while Armin hummed around him. His hands squeezed his balls, as if he was trying to push the cum out, and Eren became undone, thrusting into Armin’s mouth and filling it with his liquid, hot, wet cum sliding down Armin’s lips. Armin moaned happily as he licked it up, as if it were the sweetest treat in the world, and when Eren opened his eyes, his broad chest heaving in deep breaths, Armin was on his knees, his cock already out of his underwear.

“Think you can return the favor now?” Armin said breathlessly, watching the other with lustful eyes, and Eren tugged his lover’s hips eagerly to bury his face into his pink cock.


End file.
